


Earn a Name

by RanticusWrecks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Bonding, Bruising, Cat Fight, Control, F/M, Gloves, Implied sexy times, Mild Gore, Mind Games, More Fighting, Other, SMUT!, Sex, Some fighting, an interview, dream/nightmare, lots of talking, master/pet dynamic, maybe too much, minimal sass, reylo!, reylo?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanticusWrecks/pseuds/RanticusWrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm terrible at summaries...<br/>An assassin is sent to retrieve an item from the star destroyer Finalizer.<br/>And the actions this puts into place~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misstep

Red eyes blinked warily in the artificial light of the ship. The female human skirted along the side of the room, a gloved hand glancing along the cold ceramic and steel wall as she moved slow and careful towards the door. Reaching out with the force she attempted to see just how many stormtroopers were awaiting her in the walkway. Swallowing nervously, she began to mentally map the area. She could see that the odds were definitely not in her favor. Her step faltered momentarily as she felt an extremely strong presence moving in her general direction.  
  
She needed to get moving or she was going to be caught. Glancing up she noticed a service hatch, and easily she swung up and into it. the space was small and gloomy, but easy enough to navigate. Years of intense training had brought her here. When it came to stealth it wasn’t likely she could be beat, but when it came to combat… she was at a disadvantage. Her size certainly didn’t warrant much power, and apart from her strangely coloured eyes there honestly wasn’t much intimidating or shocking about her.

Pushing onward cautiously she picked up her pace. Crouched so low was she that the tail of her charcoal grey and red coat nearly brushed the floor. She let out a slow steady breath as she sensed someone walk beneath her. As she waited for them to pass she followed their signature with her head, the tilting caused her short black hair to spill forward from beneath the large hood that haloed her face. She either didn’t seem to notice or didn’t care as she resumed stalking towards her goal.

Sensing that she nearing the object and room in question she became excited. Her heart stuttered in her chest. She was so close. All she had to do was grab that little chip she’d been sent to retrieve and disappear. It would be like she had never been here. Except… the item’s signature seemed to be on the move.

Cursing under her breath she started to move faster. She had to stop that information from being moved and it had to be now! She chased after it as far as she could through the small walkway until she found herself looking out over the star destroyer’s bridge. There was that flutter in her chest again. It felt different this time somehow… more like her body was trying to warn her something big was about to transpire.

Another being felt it too and slowly looked up.

Their gazes met and they both froze; taking each other in in silence. He had the item, and he was strong with the Force. It likely wouldn’t spell a pleasant outcome for the petite assassin. Throwing caution to the wind, seeing as she’d already been spotted, she stepped off the ledge and landed silently in front of him. Quickly she gave him a once over in an attempt to zero in on the chip. Maybe if she could engage him in a quick scrap she could be close enough to take the object for herself.

She leaped at him but she was too late. He’d read her thoughts and with an easy, practiced gesture of his hand she found herself immobile and suspended in the air before him. It was a rookie mistake and it made her bristle at herself. It wasn’t often that she got a chance to tangle with another Force user. She was scattered and a little concerned. Frantically she pressed back against the energy that was beginning to constrict on her. Her eyes were furious and focused on the man before her. She felt his hold on her give way and she landed firmly on the ground again.

He stood in silent surprise for a mere moment before she slid in close to engage him. She swiped his weapon as soon as she could, stealthily clipping it at the back of her belt as she allowed him to toss her backwards. Her lower back met a metal railing and she yelped in pain. It only halted her momentarily though, then with her brow furrowed in concentration, she started in again. A slight smirk crossed her face as she watched him reach for his lightsaber to find it missing. Enraged he extended a hand and tried to freeze her again, but she saw right through him this time. She’d tossed a black cloth bandanna, that had been around her neck only moments earlier, into the air. The square of cloth interrupted the focus of his attack and she plowed right on through until she was up against him again.

Her fingers clutched around the item after a few moments of awkward grappling. Annoyed, and catching onto her ruse, he placed a solid punch to her side that rocked her only far enough away that he could simply grasp her by the neck and lift her clear off the ground as if she were nothing. Distressed she reached for her own saber, but it wasn’t in it’s usual spot on her belt. Failing that she grasped for his weapon, only to find it missing as well and back in his free hand. It snapped to life and he lowered her back to the ground, replacing his hand with the ragged red blade against her throat. She blinked slowly in the realisation that she’d been beaten and in a resigned manner looked down along the weapon’s blade and up to his masked face.

Content in the idea she’d been subdued he held out his hand, “Return the chip.”

Reluctantly, she tucked the item into his hand. As much as she would be paid to give that information to the Resistance it was not worth her life.

“Good girl.” Through the mask his voice was altered and had a rumbling quality to it akin to a purr, “You’re quite talented… why are you working for the Resistance?”

“Because they offered me a very good price.” she told him with a soft shrug.

He pulled his weapon away and tucked it back beneath his cloak, “I could double it.”

Rubbing at her throat softly she considered the offer, “What would you have me do?”

He circled her slowly and she followed him cautiously with her eyes. Then she felt it; an intense burning sensation behind her eyes and he was inside her head. She didn’t try to stop him. It wasn’t like she was in a position to argue and there wasn’t really anything she needed to hide. She simply focused on her breathing in an attempt to dull or ignore the pain.

“You failed… they cast you out.” he scoffed, mentally thumbing through her past as if it were something as simple as an everyday news update.

The derision in his altered voice seared almost more than the physical pain he was causing her. She couldn’t keep her mouth shut. It had always been a problem, “H-hey-- I…”

“Failed on purpose. Yes, I see that.” he noted, and his gloved hand brushed across her cheek carefully, though there seemed to be a threat in the movement.

Her eyes searched him, even though she was blurry from the pain caused by the invasion of privacy. She’d always been told by the other humans that her gaze was unsettling, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. Just when she thought she couldn’t stand the pain anymore he pulled away.

“Impressive…” he commented, “and to think, if I’d waited another few minutes to pick the chip up from the control room you would likely be well on your way out of here. What made you stop?”

She nibbled at the inside of her lip as she thought about her answer. She wasn’t really sure. There had been so many guards, so she was moving slow and being careful and then… “ _You_.” she realized suddenly, and looked up at him, “I stopped because I sensed you… and- and you paused too.” her eyes narrowed on him almost accusingly.

He canted his head slightly as he took her in, “I did. I felt a disturbance.”

“That’s a fair way to explain me…” she joked, and flashed a playful grin. Humor and wit were how she coped with situations such at this and at the current moment she was cursing both her tongue and her impetuous nature.

Hidden away behind his mask she had no idea how he had reacted, and she couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when she heard a light chuckle come from him.

“A disturbance, indeed.” he agreed, “Now what do I _actually_ call you?”

There was an awkward pause in that moment as if she were unsure what to tell him. She was never technically named, but she did have an identification number that the academy had branded on the inside of her left wrist (4713). When the others she trained with at the academy had needed her attention they had called her many different things. None of them were particularly flattering, or things she wanted to be known by.

”I don’t... I mean-” she stumbled over the words, “I was never given a name.”

He regarded her for another moment, then called over a trio of stormtroopers who had been standing nearby for support. “Take her to a holding cell for tonight.” he instructed, then turned back to her, almost stunned she had stayed still, “I’ll deal with you tomorrow.”

She opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it as the trio jostled around her, pinned her arms behind her back and started to lead her away. The thought of being in a cage of any sort made her unbearably anxious, but it certainly was a nice alternative to death.

“Oh…” he turned and addressed them once more, “Check her for weapons and don’t you _dare_ let your guard down around her.”

In the time they had given her while they turned to look at their superior she could have gotten away many times over, but she stayed still and quiet in between them, even going so far as to watch her feet in disinterest of the situation at hand.

With that said he was gone and they lead her down into the depths of the _Finalizer_ until they reached the cell block. Impatiently they pushed her along until they reached the end of a long, corridor, then shoved her into a small cell that was empty apart from a lone stool that seemed to be part of the floor. 

Roughly they patted her down and relieved her of an impressive array of small weapons and smoke bombs. When one of them lingered their hand over her a little too long she glared furiously at them with her bright red eyes until they retreated. When they were finished she dusted herself off and quietly sat down. They reactivated the ray-shield door before walking away and she was left with no noise apart from the steady hum of the door.

When she was finally alone she slouched against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest and effectively curling herself into a ball that fit under her long coat. Eventually she fell into a light sleep against the floor.


	2. Where an Open Mind is a Pain

The rhythm and sound of boots on the floor roused her and she carefully untucked herself from the fabric of her coat. Half asleep she watched as the masked man approached the ray-shield door of her cell. She rubbed at her eyes with one hand and waved with the other to acknowledge his arrival. 

He seemed different today... angrier somehow. 

That same strange feeling he caused the previous day crept over her slowly. Her heart rattled as she met his gaze and confused by her emotions she furrowed her brow and bit her tongue roughly, using the pain to distract herself from the anxiety. He beckoned her forward with a long finger. Somehow she resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she scooted toward him while still sitting on the floor. 

“Who hired you?” he asked.

She shook her head, “I don’t ask names. Just objectives and rewards. All I can tell you is that they are from the Resistance.”

“ _ Who hired you _ ?” he repeated, the words a little harsher this time.

_Don’t lie, he’ll know;_ she told herself. Nervously she looked down at the floor. The words she spoke were true, “I don’t know.” 

“Why are you protecting them?” he demanded.

She arched a brow in curiosity, “I’m… I’m not. I already told you. I follow the money. You’ve been in my head! I have no reason to lie!”

“Who. hired. you?” he hissed through the mask.

She was feeling completely cornered and, concerned, but she tried her best not to let it show. “I don’t know their name. I swear to you!” she insisted, “But if you get me my holocom I can replay the messages. Or, better yet... I offer you my mind. Free reign. I won’t stop you and you can see all I know on this particular job.”

“Awfully brave… or stupid.” he commented and with a wave of his hand pulled her quickly forward.

He stopped her just before she hit the shield. She flinched, cursed loudly at him, and she swore she heard him laugh. Carefully he set her down on the floor, disabled the door and joined her in the already cramped space.

“There’s nowhere you can go from here.” he warned, “I’ve sealed it all off.”

This time she couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes so she hid the action behind a gloved hand. “I’m not going to run away. I’m not that stupid. You made an offer to double my payout and I’m ready to listen. Hell, I’m willing to  _ give  _ you the information.”

He reached a hand up and removed his helmet, then set it beside himself. She watched quietly, her eyes widening nearly imperceptibly as she saw his face for the first time. Usually she prided herself on how well she hid her feelings and reactions to the world around her. She  _ really  _ hoped today was no different. 

He wasn’t terrible to look at by any means… he was handsome even. Sleek, shiny black hair fell around his pale face which was divided in half diagonally by a scar that ran from his forehead, between his soulful brown eyes and over his right cheek. He seemed to be clocking her every movement and despite usually being good in these situations she found herself holding her breath.

“You may breathe.” he reminded her, almost playfully with a faint smug smirk.

She obeyed, let out a soft breath and looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap. “Thank you.” she laughed awkwardly.

“Don’t thank me yet.” he said as she felt his fingertips press softly against her forehead, “I  _ might  _ try to be gentle.”

“Might?” she echoed, but almost didn’t hear the last words he said over the pain of having him tear through her mind. 

He wasn’t trying to be gentle at all. He was trying to be fast and see how much he could learn before she would break. She did her best to stay out of his way. Her hands were gripped tight on her knees and if it hadn’t been for her gloves she likely would have been digging her nails into her skin. Usually she had an abnormally high tolerance for pain, but this was different. This sort of pain echoed both mentally and physically. It vibrated within her bones. It was making her angry...

Fighting to make herself relax she took deep breaths, and only barely noticed that he had moved to sit on the floor in front of her and was now holding her head between both of his hands. The scent of his leather gloves invaded her senses. It was strangely calming and she found herself surrendering easier. It was as if she had been given permission to stop fighting. The pain persisted, but it was more bearable somehow.

Through bleary eyes she looked up at him and patiently waited for him to find what he needed. It felt like an eternity passed by the time he pulled himself back. He kept his hands on her head to steady her. 

Ren was impressed by her. He’d pushed her limits as far as he could in good conscience... particularly if he wanted to keep her for the First Order. He’d seen stronger beings completely come undone at less than what he’d put her through.

She took in a sharp breath as her senses came back into focus. She could hear him…

“C’mon, girl.” a thumb rubbed over one of her cheeks roughly, while his other hand delivered a series of careful slaps to her opposite cheek.

She blinked at each tap to her cheek, then glowered up at him. Her head felt like it was swimming through a thick fog. “Oww…” was all she could articulate right away, as she felt like she might going to pass out at any moment.

“No! Stay! Stay with me. Stay here.” his words were commands. There was nothing soft, or sweet about them. Still...

She wanted to argue, but decided against it. Instead she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to listen to her surroundings. She needed something to ground her she needed-- the thought was interrupted as he tilted her head back slightly forcing her to look up at him. 

She needed direction.

The ghost of a smile tugged at his lips, “Good girl.” He praised her as if he’d been following her train of thought. Having been in her head he knew much and more about who she was and what motivated her most. She was fairly simple when it came down to it… she appeared complicated on the outside though.

The female stiffened in surprise at his approval. She wasn’t used to hearing those words, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever adjust to it. Everything about her life up to this point had been about proving herself and one upping someone else. She’d shed that life on purpose… but now...

”You were definitely telling the truth.” he admitted, “You don’t know anything about your last enforcer and that’s such a shame, as I suppose it means that I have no further use for you.” 

He was baiting her into working at his side and by the expression on her face, he could tell that it was working. Part of him wondered whether or not it was completely necessary. She seemed adaptable and willing enough. Hadn’t she willingly let him into her head?  All the same, his fingers tightened against her skull in a rather threatening manner.

“But I can help.” she protested weakly and grasped at his wrists. “Let me.”

Her hands barely fit around his wrists, but she held on as tightly as she could. For a moment she questioned what she was arguing with him for, then remembered it was her life on the line. When she looked back up at him he wore an uncharacteristically warm and highly amused smile. 

“Fine,” he conceded rather shortly and stood up, lifting her to her feet as he did, “You can help, and you can stay… but you work for  _ only _ me now.” 

“Or what?” she asked, dusting herself off and trying to feign disinterest. She’d never worried about threats before, after all she was quite adept at disappearing when she had to.

Ren turned and faced her again, as he put his helmet back on, “Or I will be forced to employ everything I have to destroy every last trace of you.” He finished the sentence with a long finger prodding at her chest.

“When you say it like that...” she murmured and batted his hand away.

He turned and beckoned her to follow, and obediently she fell into step behind him. She moved eerily quietly and at some moments, if he hadn’t known what her energy felt like, he probably would have thought she’d disappeared on him. Kylo Ren made a mental note to have a tracker placed somewhere on her.

“You need a name.” he instructed, waving a hand and opening the blast door that divided the cell block from the rest of the ship, “I’m not going to call my personal guard ‘4713’.”

“ _ You  _ need a guard?” she asked, clearly unconvinced.

He simply kept walking, “No... but it’s the best way I can figure to keep you close without getting asked too many questions.”

She was almost afraid to ask why he insisted on keeping her close, but assumed she’d find out eventually. If she were him, she’d try to keep a close eye too, she supposed. 

“That makes sense.” she admitted.

“So what do I name you?” he asked again.

She shrugged, “It doesn’t matter.” 

“It does too-” he shook his head, “So you’d be fine if I called you _Harpy_?”

Her eyes widened, “NO! Obviously… no.”

“Then it matters.”.

“Yes sir.” she murmured quietly.

They were walking side by side now along a long corridor with very few doors. They were still on the lower levels. She sensed conflict from him and brushed against his side softly to remind him he wasn’t alone. Slightly startled he gave her a sidelong glance. 

He knew that assassins were chosen much like the stormtroopers were. Taken away from their parents at a young age and assigned numbers. It was said they were trained daily from the day they arrived to be ruthless, swift and silent as death. It was as if there was a glitch in her code, but being Force sensitive would do that. He knew that first hand.

They stopped in front of a door and he opened it, “This is yours.” he then pointed towards a much larger door a short distance away, “That’s where I'll be if you need me. Try not to.”

“Likewise.” she mumbled as she wandered into what was to be her new home.

The room was small, almost perfectly square in shape and dominated by a fairly large bed. She wandered over to it and pressed down, happily surprised by how soft it was. Slowly she removed her gloves and her coat then tossed them onto a low bench that was at the foot of the bed. It was quite a small room, but seemed to have all the basics she could possibly need. Her only concern was the door that seemed to be on the wall she could only assume she shared with him. She rounded on him with the most unamused expression she could muster, but said nothing.

“Relax that door doesn’t work.” he assured her. “Go try.”

She went over to inspect it, tapping at the dimly glowing button with a finger. It buzzed and a tiny screen above the switch read ‘error’. Dissatisfied with the result she pulled the panel out and moved a few wires about.

Slightly surprised he leaned against the frame of the door and watched her, “Are... you trying to fix it?”

She blushed and slowly slid the panel back in, “I… n- yes. I’m so sorry. It’s a reflex. Breaking through doors like this is basics for me. All you have to do is reset it, and it’ll do whatever you ask. I’ve known how to rig these things since I was little.”

He nodded in understanding, “I can imagine that it’s difficult to stop once these things are ingrained. They become instinct.” behind his mask he wore an amused smirk.

“What… do you need _me_ for?” she asked.

“So no one else can use you against me.” he replied honestly. “You were quite a force to fight with yesterday. You’re very smart and you play to your strengths well. You seem to know well what you can and cannot do. I feel that we would both benefit if you became an ally to the First Order. We reward our own quite nicely, you’ll find.”

She was flattered. That was more or less what she expected to hear… the ally part, anyway. She certainly didn’t expect all of the praise, but she never did. Wordlessly she straightened the panel and pushed it, watching as the door hissed open. 

“I didn’t even notice you finish.” he admitted, moving in closer to inspect.

“I didn’t finish it by hand.” she confessed, and took a step back to get out of his way.

He tugged the panel back and eyed the work quickly before closing it back up, and turning his attention back to her. 

She shyly looked down, her hair falling over her eyes, “I won’t use it. I promise.”

There were many things that he wanted to say, but he swallowed them. He turned to face her, stepped into her space and set his posture so he’d look more intimidating. It wasn't difficult seeing how he towered over her while slouching.

“See that you don’t.” the words were sharper than he’d intended, but he felt that he needed to make a point.

She slowly looked up. At the close proximity, at her eye level, she could only see his chest. To look at his face she was forced to tilt her head back. It made her feel positively diminutive, which was exactly what he’d planned.

“What do I call you?” she asked, her heart threatening to flee her body if it could. 

Feelings of excitement and confusion crashed into each other, but on the surface she was calm. She wasn’t used to being so close to people. She was starting to notice little details to distract herself but it only seemed to be making it worse. The sight and smell that was Kylo Ren had her nearly overwhelmed. It was all new to her. 

“Sir, Master, or Ren all work nicely.” he informed her simply. He could sense her discombobulation and it only stoked his ego.

He had noted that his own mood seemed to be much more even around her. There was a strange sense of comfort in her company that he couldn’t quite explain.

“Master Ren…” she murmured.

His ears burned at the sound of her voice saying those particular words. She sounded so soft and nearly unsure. He took in a deep breath and looked away. He had other priorities and none of them involved falling for an assassin. 

“You stay here.” he ordered through gritted teeth.

A fist slammed down on the switch for the door and it closed. He pulled the panel out and took it with him, leaving the door between their spaces inoperable from her side. He stormed out the main entrance. She listened as it’s locks clicked into place.

With a frown on her face, she fell back onto the bed. It appeared she had traded one cage for another.

\---


	3. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Snoke.
> 
> (did some editing because apparently I was half asleep when I finished/posted this sh*t... I think it's better now.)

Kylo Ren,  _ eventually _ , did let her out of the room of course, and over the next couple weeks she eased into life on the star destroyer  _ Finalizer _ . Much of her time was spent acting as Kylo Ren’s shadow, following him around the ship, training and meditating at his side. He didn’t often bother her about finding a name, and he didn’t have any more questions to ask her since he knew almost everything about her, so much of their time was spent in silence. That was perfectly fine, since neither of them cared much for small talk. The lack of noise was appreciated instead of seen as awkward. 

There was, however, one thing that would need to be addressed sooner than later, and Ren wasn’t particularly excited about it. Snoke had expressed interest in meeting her. He’d heard all about her through his connection with Ren… but what if Snoke liked her better? Ren would if  _ he _ were the Supreme Leader. She was intelligent, powerful and best of all she was eager to please. Would the Supreme Leader cast him aside in exchange for her?

He gave a sidelong glance finding her quietly in step at his side. He was getting used to having her around and nearly enjoyed her silent companionship. It was almost to the point where if he looked and she wasn’t there it would feel like something was wrong. They had become quite comfortable with each other.

It had been strange going from spending most of his time alone to having someone almost constantly at his side. He knew she felt similarly, after all, he’d been in her head. Both of them had stopped and were watching the other. She was expressionless as usual, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t feeling  _ anything _ . 

“You have something to say.” she commented, slowly turning back and looking along the hallway. 

He tilted his head at her, intrigued by her assessment. Sometimes her instinct shocked him still, “The Supreme Leader wishes to meet you.”

She didn’t respond and seemed to not be paying attention at all. It was no wonder she’d gotten in trouble so much at the academy. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him again. She looked up, with an expression of concern.

“This is important, girl.” he insisted, with a frustrated tone.

“Just tell me what you need me to do and I’ll do it.” she muttered regarding the hand on her shoulder a little nervously.

He withdrew and started walking again, “I just need you to be less… you.”

Curious and confused she watched after him for a few moments before bounding to catch up, “What? Wh- how do I be ‘less me’?”

The words he needed to articulate seemed to catch in his throat so he stormed onward in silence. He didn’t want to confuse her with any unnecessary compliments. There was no point in giving her the wrong idea about their relationship. He was attracted to her, but, he only needed her for his own means... didn’t he? He looked quietly over at her as she caught up. She was fighting to keep pace with his much larger and angrier steps.

“Master Ren?” she asked, a note of concern flooding her tone.

A surge of power ripped through him as he heard her utter those two tempting words again. He gave an exasperated sigh and his gaze snapped quickly back ahead of them. Was he supposed to tell her the truth?

“Just… be good, but not too good.” His cheeks flushed slightly behind the mask.

She sensed a change in emotion but couldn’t pinpoint it. She didn’t try. Usually when she attempted to dig and figure him out he got angry with her. She kept her focus on the floor ahead of them and continued quietly. In her experience when people were angry they had a tendency to redirect it at her and she had no interest in that… not right now.

“I’ll try to keep that in mind, Master.” she promised with a small laugh.

They turned a corner and found themselves on the massive ship’s main bridge. She slowly slid behind him as they walked between the many workers that milled about making sure everything was working perfectly. She placed a hand on his back momentarily to let him know she was still there. 

She knew that general Hux didn’t mind having her around as long as she didn’t get in anyone’s way, and Ren didn’t usually let her get far enough away for her to cause trouble. 

It was quite strange how she didn’t really seem to mind. She actually enjoyed being around Kylo Ren. She didn’t know how to explain it… except that there was a possibility she’d come to care for him.

They stopped as Lieutenant Mitaka cut them off, “Master Ren and…  _ shadow _ .”

She peered around Ren’s side and raised a brow slowly. Ren raised a hand in front of her face to stop her before she could say anything. She pulled back with a small scowl and quietly waited for them to finish. ‘Shadow’ was what many had started calling her, but she wasn’t sure whether or not she actually liked it.

“Lieutenant.” Ren answered, curtly.

The shorter man glanced at her for a moment, “The Supreme Leader has requested audience with… her.”

“I was already aware.” Ren snipped.

“N-... now, Master Ren.” Mitaka added.

Of course when the sycophant Mitaka said those words it didn’t affect him. He looked over his shoulder and at the small female, leering angrily despite himself. He knew that it wasn’t her fault, but it  _ was  _ all about her. 

He could hear those words coming from her lips… angry he turned back to Mitaka.

She drifted to his side gracefully, “Thank you, Lieutenant.” she bowed her head softly.

He reached out and grabbed her by the back of her coat before she could go any further, and pulled her directly in front of him. “I didn’t tell you to speak.”

The words were quiet and only for her. They sent a shiver down her spine and gave her butterflies. She let out a small, very involuntary whine. Shaking her head she redirected her attention to the floor. This was definitely going to be interesting. She needed to be good, but not too good, but... if Snoke was as powerful as he was made out to be, wouldn’t he know it was all a ruse? 

“We’ll head there right away.” Ren announced.

He began to push her forward, clearly intending to just plow through Lieutenant Mitaka if he wouldn’t move. She shrugged and glanced up at Mitaka apologetically as he stepped out of the way. She was afraid, but she wasn’t sure why. Ren pushed her down a dimly lit hallway and she tried to stop. Her heart was hammering against her chest. The further they went forward the more her body was screaming at her to turn around. 

He paused and looked down at her “He won’t appreciate being made to wait.”

“It’s… I-I-I…” she stuttered and leaned back against him, trying to back away.

Surprised and slightly annoyed he shoved her forward, “Now.”

Reluctantly she continued on until they reached their destination. The room was round and cavernous, and dim, red lights flickered along the base of the walls. In the center of it all was a gigantic hologram of a pale-faced figure she could only assume was the Supreme Leader, Snoke. She felt as if her chest was in a vice as she looked up at him.

_ Be good. Be good. Not too good...  _ She repeated inside her head.

“Come forward.” he demanded.

She obeyed, and soon found herself very alone in the middle of the room before the hologram as Ren lingered further back near the entrance. Unbeknownst to her, he’d been instructed not to help her, and for some reason it was gnawing at his insides to know she was so anxious and he had to leave her be. Not that he’d ever really helped her before… but she’d become something like a friend over the past couple weeks. Annoyed he tried to push the feelings away and crossed his arms in front of his chest, doing his best to at least appear unaffected by the scene as it happened before him. He had a feeling he’d be hearing all about it before long.

“4713?” he started, “A  _ failure _ from Phaeda’s training academy--”

“I wasn’t...,” she struggled frustrated and having a hard time stringing together her scattered thoughts, “I-I… didn’t” She was usually articulate enough, but she was frustrated.

It didn’t seem like a very good start to Kylo Ren. 

Snoke leaned forward and pointed a long skeletal finger at her causing her to immediately halt her thought process. She noticed her chest was becoming tight again and she squirmed uncomfortably. Her bright, fiery eyes redirected swiftly towards the floor in submission. She felt like a child being reprimanded and he hadn’t had to say a word, never mind  _ do  _ anything wrong. 

“I know all about  _ you.  _ Your  _ master’s _ brain hardly stops…,” the hologram sneered. “but that’s not what this is about.”

Surprised she glanced back at Kylo Ren, but he seemed to be looking past her and at the hologram. Uneasy she bounced slowly from foot to foot as she shifted her attention again. 

“What  _ is  _ this about, sir?” she asked.

“I know how you ended up here. I need to know why you choose to stay, and where your loyalties lie.” he rumbled, “I won’t suffer having a Resistance spy on the  _ finalizer. _ ”

She took a deep breath, “I...I am tied here… I do not know why.”

His brow lifted slightly, but otherwise he gave no indication as to whether or not he believed a word she said, “An intriguing choice of words... all three of us know what you’re capable of, so why are you still aboard the  _ Finalizer  _ when you could be worlds away by now? What could possibly keep you here?”

She shook her head violently from side to side, “I-I don’t know.”

“Do you have  _ feelings  _ for the Master of Ren?” he spat the words.

She somehow kept herself from recoiling, “I… I… yes.”

“Then you will only get in the way.” he snarled and raised his hand, fingers slowly curling closed on the empty air.

Her windpipe suddenly became constricted and she fought against his hold, pressing back as hard as she could until he relented. She gasped for air, her eyes watering as she shook from exertion of resisting his attack. She glared up at him.

“I will not.” she insisted, raising a hand right back at him palm out defensively, “I know where I belong. I am not a leader and I am not hungry for power. I may not know love or…” she paused and looked back down, becoming a little more sullen, “or any emotion very well but I am under the impression that if you care about someone you don’t  _ ruin  _ their plans. You  _ help _ them.”

Snoke was momentarily caught between wanting to squash her like an insect and a desire to keep her close at hand. It wouldn’t be the worst thing to have someone as talented as he could tell she was as a part of the First Order. 

“Kylo Ren may keep you, but the moment I feel you become a problem…” he allowed her imagination to do the rest of the work.

“Keep me?” she mouthed the words faintly, stiffening somewhat as she felt Kylo Ren slide in behind her.

The hologram flickered, faded and the two of them were all of a sudden left alone. With Snoke’s overwhelming presence finally gone, she took in a deep breath. The room seemed spectacularly empty now. Gradually releasing that breath, she wobbled slightly. Kylo Ren’s gloved hands gently steadied her, but he kept her at almost a full arm’s length away. He watched her intently, feeling the curve of her side and the heat that emanated from her. 

“I suppose that makes you mine.” he rumbled, relaxed and pulled her against him, his strong arms wrapping around her protectively.

Pleasantly surprised she surrendered to the embrace, her hands grasping at the fabric of his cloak softly. The thick weave of his top scratched at her cheek, but she didn’t care. This was the closest she’d let herself get to another being. There was something about him…

“Come on. We can’t stay here.” he said, releasing her reluctantly and leading her from the room.

The rest of that particular day became a blur.

\---

  
  



	4. Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dirty bit.
> 
> In which a name is earned o3o

Kylo Ren woke slowly and reached out to the other side of his bed only to find it empty. He blinked slowly and propped himself up on an elbow, admiring the slight indent on the plush pillow beside him where her head had lay the night before. Conflict was welling up inside of him. He was undeniably head over heels for his new… he wasn’t sure what to call her, really. The word ‘pet’ came to mind but he was sure she wouldn’t approve. Yet the memory of that… that _scavenger_ girl still seared the back of his mind.

That defeat had left him sore, and the assassin had distracted him quite nicely, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to completely push the feelings he harboured for the scavenger away. Particularly since he knew they would fight again. It was inevitable. She was training for the purpose of bringing him and the whole of the First Order down, and he was _excited_ to face her again. He rubbed at his neck as he lost himself in thought. It wasn’t as if he needed another thing to cause him to feel conflicted. The dance between dark and light had been frustrating enough.

His thoughts were interrupted when a naked 4713 reappeared. He swallowed all of his concern as she quietly padded towards the bed, then slid underneath the covers beside him. It was alarmingly comfortable with her there. He arched slightly as she curled up against his side, a hand straying south and gently brushing along his stomach. He groaned and grabbed her wrist tightly. She gave a noise of surprise and peered up at him curiously.

They hadn’t actually done the deed yet. They’d done everything that went hand in hand with it, and explored every inch of each other with needy, hungry hands and mouths. He’d traced every one of her scars (there were many) with tentative fingers, aware of each story that came with them. He’d gripped at her black hair as she’d pushed him over the edge with her perfect, kissable mouth around his length.

He felt himself twitch and harden at the delicious memory. With her wrist still in his grip, he pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her back while burying his face gently between her breasts. She giggled and squirmed against him, her arms straining in mock terror against his hold. He paused and looked up at her thoughtfully for a moment. She looked back with wide, innocent eyes and he groaned heatedly before rolling her onto her back. With her pinned beneath him he placed careful kisses along her jaw and down her neck delighting in the small noises of pleasure he was eliciting from her.

“M-master...” she cooed, feeling his member nudging between her thighs softly.

His hair falling over his face he looked up at her as innocently as he could muster while his soft nudges became more and more insistent. She blushed and wiggled against his grip. When he finally sunk into her, she let out a soft gasp, and he paused, basking in her warmth and wetness as it seemed to quiver around him. She was different than anything he’d had before. She was responsive, playful and she seemed to thoroughly enjoy handing her power over to him. It suited him just fine. He was certain she’d let him do just about anything he wanted as long as her safety was guaranteed.

“Say it.” he rumbled into her ear.

She moaned softly at the command, her hands balling into fists as she tried to figure what it was _exactly_ that he wanted, “Master Ren...?”

He rewarded her by slowly starting to grind his hips against her, and filling her with his thick cock until he bottomed out. A little more than an inch left he grumbled about her tightness and pulled back only momentarily before giving a quick, rather rough buck which sank him slightly deeper inside of her. She cried out, only to be silenced with a heated kiss as he gradually fell into a much smoother rhythm.

Feeling her pressing back against his thrusts he groaned hotly into the embrace, broke away from the kiss and slid his hands along her form. A hand stopping to grasp a breast rather roughly and flicking over the nipple with a thumb. He wasn’t always so rough. He simply happened to know that she enjoyed it immensely. It was a benefit of having been in her head. Sure, he’d pushed her mind to it’s limits, but he’d learned so much. She wanted to be lead, she liked it rough and she wanted praise. It was easy enough.

“Such a good girl.” he grunted, giving her neck a hard, slow bite.

 _Oh the noises she made_! He groaned and reluctantly let her go, admiring the mark he had left behind on her pale flesh. His attention shifted to her breasts which bounced along with every thrust he gave. It was nearly hypnotising. He gripped at one and took it’s nipple in his mouth, looking up at her as her rolled it between his teeth, tongue flicking against it over and over behind his teeth.

She gave a slow hissing breath through her nose and bucked against him, her hands gripping tightly at the sheets beneath her. He gave a smug grin around the mouthful of breast and slowly weaseled his hands under her back, shifting the angle of entry ever so slightly, making it easier for him to go harder and deeper. Her hands reached for him, searching and grasping onto him needily. He didn’t mind it a bit. Reluctantly he pulled away from her red, sore nipple and possessively held onto her.

“Good little _Sarrai._ ” he cooed, panting in her ear.

She cried out as pleasure rocked through her from her toes. along her spine, causing her to shut her bright eyes tightly. He could feel her walls pulsing and spasming around his length. After a few more quick, erratic thrusts he grunted and latched onto her neck again while emptying himself into her depths. He released her but held her close as she gratefully covered his chest in kisses. Gently he lowered her back to the bed, panting softly.

“Did…” she giggled breathlessly, “Did you just name me?”

He nuzzled against her neck, laughing softly, “Is it okay?”

She nodded and squirmed at the sound of his husky voice in her ear, “Where did you get that from?”

“It’s Sith for assassin.” he admitted, giving the bruises that were forming where he’d bitten her little nips. “I thought it would fit. Do you like it?”

“Mmhmm.” she responded tiredly, a smile on her lips.

His arms were hooked under her armpits and both of his hands cradled her head carefully, his thumbs rubbing her temples softly, “It’s all yours, pet.”

“Pet?” she echoed, a little confused and tired, “I can deal with that too.”

He nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. _Mine,_ he thought as he closed his eyes and breathed her in slowly. Her hands rubbed along the backs of his arms and for the first time in a very long time she felt safe. For the moment she was all that was in his mind.

“A man could get used to this.” he rumbled.

Slowly and hesitantly he untangled himself from her, eyeing their collective mess with a blush and a smirk. She slid her legs closed and she looked away red in the face. She wasn’t usually one to jump into things like this, but it felt _safe_ , and it felt _right_. She’d always trusted her instincts and the Force before… why should now be any different? She took a deep breath and relaxed against the pillow behind her for a moment before rolling off of the bed and wandering over to the fresher to clean herself off.

She returned to find him half dressed and in the process of putting his top on. With a playful pout she slid up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He paused and looked down at her as his top fell over her face. Shaking his head and smiling he gave her a quick grope then pried her off of himself.

“I’ve been ordered away. Something’s come up.” he admitted, pulling his belt tight.

She did her best to hide her feelings, but knew he’d sense her frustration anyway. Of course he did. He paused and awkwardly mussed up her hair in a manner that might have been affectionate if he weren’t so rough with her. She backed away silently and quickly got her clothes on.

“What are you doing?” he asked, helmet in hand.

“Getting ready.”

His expression soured, “You can’t come.”

“Why not?” she queried, scowling slightly.

“Because it’s not safe.” Ren retorted and started for the door.

“But…” she stuttered slightly, “Isn’t that a reason _for_ me to come? I’m supposed to be with you. I’m your guard.”

He stopped in the door and looked back at her with an unamused expression, “We both know we don’t need to operate under that pretense anymore. You’re staying, _Sarrai_.”

“Master Ren,” she muttered softly. “please… I can be useful.”

He looked back as if he were considering it, then slipped his helmet on, “You stay.”

Not wanting him to leave angry she decided to drop the subject and gave a little nod to indicate that she understood.

“Stay out of trouble.” he warned. It sounded slightly ominous through the mask.

She watched him disappear down the hall. Considering her skills it would be easy to board whatever shuttle he chose to take on this mission. She wasn’t sure his wrath would be worth it though. Thinking over her options for a long moment she decided that she would obey and stay put. She wasn’t in the mood to be stuck in his quarters though so she went for a walk around the star destroyer.

\------


	5. Stray

The star destroyer  _ Finalizer _ usually felt more peaceful to general Brendol Hux when Kylo Ren wasn’t aboard. This time was no different. It had been so much easier to breathe the last five days without the entitled knight around throwing tantrums. 

As he did his regular patrol, Hux found the clack of his boots along the floor to be quite pleasant. The routine was comfortable and more or less the same every time. He was proud to think that  _ his  _ ship was so streamlined. It was a perfect, well oiled machine from its durasteel and ceramic parts to its disciplined workers. 

He knew that Ren had left his new pet behind. He wasn’t sure why he did, but she was still there, and moving around a bit like a ghost. He didn’t see her often and didn’t know much about her. Her presence wasn’t much of an issue either. Most of the time she was very quiet and well behaved, but in Ren’s prolonged absence she was growing bored and not knowing what to do with herself, could become a distraction to his troopers. She would need to be reigned in, and he was more than ready to do it. Even if it meant squaring off with Ren over it, but that was assuming that she was an irredeemable sleemo like her owner. Hux hoped for the best.

The general was thankful that she had been fitted with a tracking chip. Checking his datapad for her whereabouts he pinpointed her location. He marched directly over to her, finding her in a lesser used corridor lying down on her back with her legs against the wall and a datapad held over her head, reading quietly.

“Where did you get that?” he asked, easily hiding his amusement.

She didn’t flinch but slowly rolled over and stood, bowing her head slightly. Her cheeks reddened threatening to match the shade of her eyes, “I took it from one of the troopers on patrol. Will... they be in trouble?”

Her honesty and apparent concern surprised him, but he kept it to himself, “Maybe. Aren’t you worried about yourself?”

Sarrai tilted her head, “If I’ve done anything wrong I’d like to know. I don’t mean to be a problem, if I am. I don’t… really know what to do with myself without master Ren here.”

The admission only confirmed what he had assumed. He gave a slight nod, “I suppose I should put you to work then. What are your skills?”

“Stealth, mechanics, minimal piloting skills…” she paused, feeling a bit odd for giving herself a review. She had a hard time believing that between Ren and Snoke, that Hux had been told nothing. “Hand to hand combat is a weakness due to my size, but I’d like to fix that. I’m skilled with weaponry, I guess, and I’m open to learning new things.”

Hands entwined behind his back he looked her over, assessing her, “How would you feel about teaching?”

“I-I’ll be honest, sir, I don’t do well in positions of leadership.” She looked away out of habit, but she knew exactly where he was and what he was doing through her connection to the force. “But if that is what you wish…”

“No. We should play to your strengths. Walk with me.” he demanded.

Happy to be doing something she fell into step behind him. He felt an odd sense of power with her in his shadow. He could see why Kylo Ren allowed her to stay at his side. Purposely she shuffled a bit, making noise so he would know she was still there. 

“What were you reading?” he asked.

“Oh… uhh… here!” She scrambled and handed him the datapad. 

“This is all about the  _ finalizer _ ’s weapons system. You understand all of this?” he asked, a little concerned, but mostly surprised. The surprise didn’t touch his tone though. He didn’t need to give anything away, “This is all under a lot of protection.”

She nodded, “It’s beautiful programming, really.”

“Yet it couldn’t keep you out.” he commented.

“Well… no, but I sort of cheated.” she admitted, blushing a bit “I had the advantage of having master Ren’s passwords memorized,”

“He told  _ you  _ his passwords?” He stopped and gave her a suspicious look.

She looked away, smirking mischievously, “I didn’t say that.”

“Hmph.” He supposed he should just be happy that she was on their side of the war. Hux relented and pocketed the datapad. “Let’s keep going.”

She was interesting… definitely, and useful. Aside from the fact that she had enough knowledge to ruin much of their plans, she seemed genuine enough, and willing to learn. If the Supreme Leader had trusted her, he supposed he should as well. The Supreme Leader was wise, after all. 

She stayed at his side the whole day, answering any question he had without a pause. She seemed to thrive at his direction and completed each task he threw at her with as much efficiency as he could have wished for. Control and discipline were what the general was most interested in, and she happened to do her best when both were present.

If Kylo Ren was going be gone, Hux was going to put the Knight of Ren’s pet to good use. She had too much potential to let her sit around and grow bored, and annoying.

The next few days unravelled in a similar fashion. Every day she’d follow him around like a stray pup waiting for a command. When he was overseeing business she would lounge about reading nearby or take the time to join the stormtroopers on their training deck. With his direction she had become quite a bit stronger and more confident in her combat abilities. He had every intention of turning her into a formidable dog of war that he could command at will, and she was content in learning and listening as long as he praised where it was due.

Sarrai had actually come to prefer the general to Kylo Ren. Hux knew exactly what he wanted and his confidence became hers. His goal was clear, but she could sense a hunger for greater things buried beneath his skin. He did deserve more in her eyes. 

He would watch on once in awhile as she trained with the others, his expression hard and unreadable as he observed her from the walkway that went over the training pit. She wore no armor at all, even though all of her opponents were in full armor for the most part.

Deflecting and dodging seemed to be the basis of her fighting style. Much of the rest of her technique involved using her opponent's size and movements against them. She preferred to fight with weapons though, and when she did it seemed to boost her confidence and drop her inhibitions. That was when she usually got injured, but also when she won the most. Restraint wasn’t always her strong suit though. She often needed to be reminded to back down once her opponent had yielded. 

Often she ended up with bloodied knuckles and new scars, but it didn’t seem to bother her very much. Hux had taken a strange interest in making sure she was taken care of. She just didn’t seem to clue in when she was in need of assistance. It worried him a little, but he didn’t show it. That would imply that he was growing to care for her. 

  
  


\----

 

Planets and parsecs away Kylo Ren was in turmoil. His intuition had brought him to a planet that appeared to be mostly water, speckled with rocky green outcroppings of islands. Some appeared to have once been home to more primitive beings. He’d barely found a space large enough for his command shuttle. There was no hiding he’d arrived, that was certain. His ship stuck out like a sore thumb. In the meantime he’d sent out multiple transports and scout droids to see what had been so important about this particular planet

So far all that had returned was the knowledge of more mossy rocks. 

He was beginning to think his vision had been false. Yet there had to be a reason he’d been drawn to the watery rock that was Ahch-To. He felt an odd wavering in the air around him and not a moment later a soldier walked out of the shuttle and over to him.

“Master Ren, one of the scouts has picked up life forms on an island to the north. Should we send a squad to check it out, sir?” She asked.

He turned to face the soldier, “Prepare a squad. I’ll lead.”

Heading towards a speeder he could feel a strange pulling like persistent static and the back of his head. The scavenger was nearby, and so was his uncle. Hardly able to wait he swung himself onto the transport and urged it to life, taking off before the crew was even ready. He didn’t care that much. He knew the longer he waited the stronger she would be against him. Sooner was better in this particular case, and that was fine. 

It only took a short time for him to come upon the island in question. He practically launched himself off of the speeder as he arrived.

“SCAVENGER!” he bellowed, his own ears buzzing at the sheer volume of his voice through his mask. He didn’t need to hide from her.

On top of a mossy rock Rey froze and turned from her meditation. She regarded him calmly and didn’t say a word as he removed his helmet to stare pleadingly at her. Slightly confused she stepped off the rock and took a step towards him, unafraid. It made him waver slightly. 

“All you’ve done and you’re still unsure.” she commented.

The words burned. She was right, of course. Even with his new pet around he hadn’t been able to get distracted enough to ignore the call to the light that still plagued and pulled him incessantly. He’d thought killing Han Solo would make the feelings go away but instead it was worse than ever. 

“And  _ you’re  _ sure about what you’re doing?” he asked, venomously.

“I never claimed that.” she responded.

He drew his lightsaber and it snarled to life, the vents a second behind the blade as usual. “I  _ won’t  _ lose this time.” he warned, deftly spinning his weapon and pointing it at her.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you?” she retorted, thumbing her own lightsaber on and taking a defensive stance, “Pointing is rude.”

Jealous and in awe of her resolute stance he steeled himself. He couldn’t back down this time. He wouldn’t be weak. He wouldn’t.  _ He wouldn’t!  _ With a feral snarl he pressed towards her. If he was sure of anything, it was of his training. He had years of experience over her and that had to count for something. 

_ You feel for her. _ The words echoed in his head and he tried to plow through them. His teeth ground sharply together as he rounded in on her. The grounding hum of their weapons hitting one another distracting him from himself. If he wasn’t careful she could get hurt. 

Another wave of anger tore through him and this time his swing was brutal and well aimed. He didn’t want to kill her. He needed her like he needed air. He needed. He…

He paused and pulled back before he could hit her, his eyes wide and wild as he watched her. There was no good reason why he should be so rapt by her. She put out a palm, using a force push to shove him backwards. His heels dug against the mossy rock beneath him as he steadied himself. 

“I can’t.” he breathed, tortured and dark, quietly.

Rey straightened and narrowed her gaze on him. “You… can’t?” 

He shook his head, jaw set in frustration. The light seemed to be winning no matter what he did.  _ Would that be the worst thing?  _ a voice in his head asked. He looked downward at the vibrant carpet of green beneath him. His eyes stung with frustrated tears. Emotion was good. It could be fuel. It could be… he let out a long ragged breath.

It wouldn’t be the worst thing to let the light win, would it?

_ You could never be forgiven;  _ a voice reminded him. Snoke’s presence was seeping in through the thin thread of their connection. It followed him everywhere. If this was Snoke, then who was the other presence?

He glanced back up at Rey, who simply stood before him with a vague look of concern. She could feel the conflict within him from several yards away. Hell, she could almost  _ hear  _ it. Squinting slightly through a drizzling rain she kept her attention on him. He was a mystery to her. So many times in their fights he had had chances to kill her and yet here she stood: very alive and growing stronger by the day.

“What do you want, Kylo Ren?” she asked.

“I want to be free from this torment.” he gasped, furiously, “But I no longer know how.”

_ Choose the light. Fight it.  _ His weapon dropped to the ground with a muffled thud and he clutched his head between his hands as he dropped to his knees. The moss cushioned his descent somewhat but the rock beneath was unforgiving on his knees. It didn’t matter. His head was in shambles. He had an irrepressible hunger for her and she was the light. She was perfect... she was…

“Perfect?” she asked.

He paled. Was she the second voice? Could she be the second unplaceable thread of connection to the light? That second thread that reminded him there was still light in him… it was  _ her.  _ He stared at her in wonder, suddenly concerned that he could be causing her to have dark thoughts if this connection went both ways. His jaw worked but he didn’t have a clue what to say.

As he was about to open his mouth he felt something heavy hit him on the side of his head, and everything went black.

Chewbacca gave a short groan and hoisted Ren over his shoulder easily.

“You should get him to the Falcon before his backup gets here!” Luke called to them.

Rey nodded and started to follow Chewbacca, “What about you?”

The old Jedi picked up his nephew’s lightsaber and clipped it onto his own belt, “I’m coming too.”

 

\-----


	6. Follow and Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut in this chapter -3-  
> Soon though! I promise!

A gloved fist flew past her face as she pulled back almost too late. The gauntlets on her forearms felt heavy, but the general had insisted she use at least some form of armor. Hux had grown weary of having her dragged off to the med-bay every time she did training. Beside that, she knew he felt that a careless warrior was not a useful one. She wanted to be useful… she had an irrepressible urge to make him proud and she couldn’t place it. It drove her crazy. She never quite felt good enough for the general.

Knuckles grazed her cheek, leaving a trio of small red scratches in their wake. She was too distracted to do much good, but she couldn’t back down. She wasn’t trained to quit! She was trained to finish the job and this particular practice was teaching her restraint. She desperately needed it. Without it she could fall back into chaos or turn back into the nothing she had been before she’d broken onto the star destroyer. It seemed like real fear to her, and it was enough to spur her on more ferociously.

Clear, focused she pushed back against her opponent, reminding herself not to use her powers if she didn’t absolutely _have_ to. Moving in against the male, she swept his legs out from under him, and made to finish the scrap as precisely as she was able.

“ _Sarrai!_ “ the general’s voice cut her focus neatly. “Cease!”

Obediently she froze, thumb barely touching the sleek fabric between the trooper’s armor and skin on his neck. It wouldn’t have been a killing blow. Momentarily debilitating, definitely, but not fatal. She’d learned her lesson the first time she’d gone too far. A brand new scar had been earned that day and she’d deserved it. Frantically her mind was flashing over everything she’d done this particular day, but nothing obvious came up. Why would she be in trouble? She’d been _good!_ She was focused and working hard, even. She’d done everything he asked of her and more.

Her expression was blank, but her eyes showed panic.

“Come here.” he instructed.

She looked along the walkway quickly, trying to map the fastest way to his side. The normal route would have taken longer than Hux would have had the patience for so she was forced to improvise. Easily she scaled up one of the beams at the side of the room, and slid through a gap in the durasteel railing.

Approaching him she bowed her head nervously. “General?”

“Word has been received that your master has been caught by the Resistance.” he informed her, watching close for her reaction.

She actually relaxed a little when she realized that she wasn’t in trouble. Taking a deep breath she tried to make sure her expression was flat. Kylo Ren had left her behind. If she’d gone with him this whole mess likely would have been avoided, but then she would have never got to know Hux over the last few weeks.

She in no way was ready to admit that she was still sore about how her side of the deal had ended up. She’d been fairly attached to him and he dropped her so easily. It wasn’t as if she made a habit of letting herself get close to others.

 _And it won’t happen again;_ she decided.

She looked at Hux expectantly, her eyes clearly betraying her calm. She didn’t want to say anything, and didn’t really want to help Ren, but if it was asked of her she’d respond to the best of her abilities. If Hux asked… she may have been growing too fond of the general.

“You’ll be staying with me.” he explained, “Snoke doesn’t trust you to operate alone.”

She smothered the smile that threatened to surface.

“Pretend you’re upset, Sarrai.” He demanded. “We’re on course to his location.”

She noted a strange playfulness in his tone that caused a smirk to break her facade for a moment before she could reset and appear crestfallen. She thought she heard the general chuckle under his breath. Quickly glancing towards the floor she tried to clear her head. She didn’t need a new attachment. Hux was her leader. That was enough. What was wrong with this damn ship that made her wires so frayed?

One of his hands gripped her shoulder and shook her softly, “Go. Rest. You’re done training for today.”

She glanced at the gloved hand and blinked slowly, not realizing how tired she actually had been. Even with a reliable day and night cycle on the ship she had a hard time adjusting. Never in her life had she ever been able to sleep well. It just wasn’t something that occurred to her, or that her brain seemed to deem necessary for the most part. 

She nodded, and turned away, barely aware that she’d barely said one word through the whole exchange. Between getting kicked out of the academy on Phaeda and her current situation she’d spent her years alone drifting and taking the jobs with the best pay. She’d done a good enough job that people had begun to search for her by her ID number. It was boring to her, though, and strangely mechanical. Get a job, finish said job, get paid, rinse and repeat. No one was forcing her to do it. It just seemed to happen over and over. It was a twisted cycle of death and money.

Being alone all the time didn’t afford for much interesting conversation though.

In Kylo Ren’s absence she’d moved her quarters to another floor entirely. She picked a much smaller room with a more modest bed but still had it’s own fresher attached. It was more than enough.

Settling into the small space she started to undress and took a cloth to clean the small amount of dried blood off of her cheek. She’d been reckless. It was almost as if she were completely absent from her own head half the time. Clutching to the tiny steel sink that was attached to the wall she stared hard at herself in the mirror. The three slashes on her cheek only seemed to bring out the scarlet hue of her eyes. She closed them tightly, knuckles white against the chrome-like finish. She’d never liked her eyes.

A knock at the door was all that kept her from shattering the image before her. Pulling her coat closed she opened the door, surprised to see the general again.

“Hu-gen-... sir?” she chirped awkwardly her arms crossed in front of her chest to keep the coat closed.

He studied her for a moment, “Am I interrupting?”

There was a note of amusement in his voice. He seemed to have dropped his guard for some reason. Adamantly she shook her head.

“No, sir.” she answered, unable to regain her mask for some reason.

Feeling it was an exercise in futility she decided to drop the act. It had been too long since she’d just been herself, and technically he had given her leave, which meant she was off the clock so to speak. She allowed herself to relax, knowing that Hux, of all people, didn’t wish any harm on her.

“Phasma says that she and her soldiers they haven’t seen you in the cantina to eat lately.” he dropped a box onto the table that sat just inside of the door.

“Y-you came to bring me food?” she squeaked in surprise.

She was moved. Just another basic human thing she always forgot she needed... sleep and food. It really was a wonder she was still alive.

“I have,” he let out a frustrated sigh, “invested time and resources into you. I need you to be useful. You want to be useful, don’t you?”

“Yes, mas-” at a questioning look from Hux she cut that word short. She didn’t need it anymore, “yes, general.”

“What if I offered you a position? A real, _official_ position?” he asked.

She bit roughly at the inside of her lip as she considered, “What would that be?”

“As my personal guard.” he offered, “No deceptions. I don’t want anyone else to do the job now. I’ve seen what you’re capable of, and I think together we can be invincible.”

Last time someone offered her that job she hadn't had much choice. Her back had been against a wall and her head had been invaded.

“You deserve more.” the words slipped out before she could even think about stopping them. She looked up at him with a slight expression of horror.

 _Together?_ she noted, eyes widening further at the connotation.

He nodded, “I think so too. That’s why I need _you._ ”

She couldn’t quite wrap her head around that. No one ever _needed her._ Anxiety was starting to claw it’s way up her chest and she tried to fight it. Usually when this happened she did or said something incredibly stupid.

“I need you too.” she admitted in a soft murmur, cheeks flushing.

And there it was. There was the incredibly stupid thing. Right there. Speaking her damn mind when she shouldn’t. It wasn’t a lie. In fact, it was probably the most honest thing she’d said in days. Left to her own devices she was a scary being who had a tendency to get farther and farther from her conscience every day. It wasn’t safe. There was too much power in her. She needed help to put it to good use.

She wobbled slightly and reached out for the box, prying it open and assessing its contents for only a moment before taking out pieces of the food and gingerly eating. He was watching her closely with an air of concern.

Sheepishly she looked up at him, “Thank you, general. Can I ask… why me?”

He considered her for what felt like a long moment, “You’re a strategic move that will help me towards what I _really_ want.”

Her brows lifted slowly as she looked up at him. He wasn’t kidding. She had a feeling general Brendol Hux didn’t joke often or openly. What made her an exception? She wasn’t that special. Maybe he needed her for something? She stared at the food in her hand, feeling detached and empty. Sarrai quietly took another bite of the food and sudden exhaustion gripped at her. Blinking tiredly she rubbed at her eyes with her free hand.

“Did… did you drug me?” she asked.

“ _Absolutely not!_ I can only assume that you’re finally calm enough to sleep, and you should.” he offered, nudging her roughly towards her bed. “You need to take care of yourself for me. Promise me, _Sarrai_.”

She loved how he said her name. Sarrai nodded softly as the room blurred, and she felt a blanket being tucked around her. He was being incredibly careful. It may have been the softest anyone had ever touched her. She had a terrible, exhilarating feeling that she _was_ letting someone in again already. It made her ache and grit her teeth.

“I… I promise.” she breathed quietly, finally asleep for the first time in days.

_If you listen, if you learn, the world can be yours._

The words weren’t hers, but they leaked into her head all the same. The voice felt like warmth… like home. She shifted under the neatly tucked-in blanket and pulled her pillow against herself for comfort.

 

* * *

 

Blurry eyed, Ren gradually blinked back into consciousness. Assessing the situation, he quickly remembered what had transpired to bring him to this point. He felt as if he’d broken and lost his mind. It wasn’t such an obscene thought. He felt like he was under enough pressure. Head throbbing he tried to listen to his surroundings. They were definitely upon a transport of some type. It smelled alarmingly familiar to Ren, and if the actions that had brought him here were any clue it was very likely the Millennium Falcon.

“You can’t keep me here.” he warned, his bound together fists slamming against the wall of the narrow crate that Chewbacca had stuffed him into.

Rey rolled her eyes, muttering, “Well so far, so good.”

Chewbacca let out a noise that sounded like laughter.

“You’re no better, fuzzball.” Ren hissed.

It only resulted in more laughter from the wookiee. Ren leaned his head back against the bottom of the box and tried to focus. The slatted lid on top of him started to shake and shiver as he tried to move it. It stopped as Chewbacca reinforced it lazily with a foot. It wasn’t as if Kylo Ren would have anywhere to go if he got out, but the space was a little cramped for his liking.

He wasn’t relishing the idea that he was going to have to face his mother either.

With the things he’d done they could never forgive him. He didn’t want to face her. He wasn’t even sure he could… but there appeared to be little choice. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes and took in a ragged breath.

Shame was pooling in his gut. It was a feeling he didn’t allow himself to recognize often. He needed to gain control again. Sarrai came to mind, and he huffed angrily. She wasn’t his destiny. He was certain of that, and he didn’t need her. She was safe back on the star destroyer, and just another pawn to later use to his advantage… if she would still listen to him. He seemed to be on a roll when it came to burning bridges. She’d come after him though, he knew that much. Snoke or the general would make her.

This pain was the price he paid for wanting to be something more; the price of desiring to do something important. It was difficult to argue with the fact that the light side of Ren seemed to currently have the upper hand. Rey was winning. Snoke’s thread to his mind was still present, but it had been silent since he’d rushed off to Ahch-To. All of a sudden Ren felt isolated in his crate, even with others just on the other side of the crate’s walls. It wasn’t a good sign.

As he attempted to relax, resigned to his fate he suddenly felt like he was falling down a pit. A strange calmness rippled through him as he accepted the fall. Light was filtering through the cracks. It was too bright. Too...

 _You’re weak. Pathetic._ The sinister voice at the back of his head shook through him, as that once dormant thread between Kylo Ren and Snoke was plucked fiercely. There was no chance to shut it out. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t thought before.

He was already ashamed, and now he couldn’t just push the thoughts away. The anger in Snoke’s presence made him physically shudder as if he’d been plunged into a glacial body of water. Momentarily it stole his breath from his chest.

Ren now desperately wanted that moment of calm he’d earlier obtained back. He reached out to Rey through the force, feeling his master’s power attempt to stifle the plea for help. His head was too busy. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take the stress of the continuous battle that raged within him. Freedom sounded so sweet.

Snoke’s power dissipated as the lid of the crate slid away slowly. Rey appeared and looked down at him with an unamused expression.

“What was that?” she asked.

He squirmed to sit up but felt himself struck across the chest with her staff.

“Stay down. Answer my question.” she demanded.

“I think you know.” he grumbled..

Why couldn’t he be like that? Why did he just let his words slip out when she was around? That connection between them seemed to be pulled tight, with both sides tugging in opposite directions. Both sides fighting for dominance over a sliver of shared space. He could appreciate the competition. It seemed to pull him out of himself and make him less aware of the mess that laid deeper.

She prodded him roughly with the butt of her staff before pulling back. “Snoke. I knew I felt something _disgusting_.”

He held back a smile and shook his head, “The Supreme Leader is wise.”

As he said the words Snoke’s link to him reawakened. Ren pinched his eyes shut as if he were in pain. He might as well have been.

“It’s not safe to take him to the base. They’ll track him.” Luke complained.

Ren slowly looked over at his uncle and nodded solemnly “I agree.”

Everyone went silent and exchanged looks.

Kylo Ren was fairly certain they were all wondering why, but he wasn’t about to tell them it was because he had little to no interest in seeing Leia Organa-Solo. How could he consider himself strong when he couldn’t even bring himself to face his own m- _no… that was Ben Solo’s mother._ Not Kylo Ren’s.

_Let these fools take you. Let the assassin find you. We can take them all out with the Finalizer once we know where they’re based._

He closed his eyes, as he absorbed the thought that wasn’t _quite_ his own. The idea had crossed his mind earlier. He already knew that the stormtroopers would have told the general and he’d be sending the assassin after the tiny crew that held him captive. That would be fine, if she moved fast enough. He had his doubts she cared too much after how he left, but if he knew anything about her, it was that she’d follow her orders flawlessly.

He shook her from his head, “But it’s ultimately your call, isn’t it, _scavenger_?”

“Yes. It is.” Rey snipped and pulled the lid of the crate closed, snapping the locks shut.

He scowled. He was left alone again, and dependant on someone who he’d spurned. Both were his own fault, but it felt like the right course. Pieces were falling into the correct places now.

 

\----


	7. Fog Surrounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream sequence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some gore... I guess?
> 
> Sorry it's so short. It was going to be hella long so I'm cutting it into smaller bits.

A thick grey fog pushed in against Sarrai as she slept. Knowing better than to fight it off she simply let it it engulf her. Through the dense smoky haze shafts of weak, reddish light, sliced, randomly blinking and shifting as they appeared to circle her. _Eyes?_

She spun around trying to focus, but the more she honed in on the source the further away it seemed. Frustrated she tried to move towards part of the source only to find her feet unresponsive. A gigantic hand that looked like it belonged to a corpse split through the murk and closed around her midsection slowly.

Stunned and stuck in place, she could do nothing but watch as the skeletal, rotten fingers made to crush her form. Instead, to her horror, she watched as the spectre merely appeared to sink into her form unimpeded. Panicked she reached out to push it away, but her hands just sank into the fragile flesh. With a grimace she retreated.

Her hands were coated in a strange maroon tar-like substance that shone in the dim light that cut the darkness from above.

The noise that she tried to make strangled in her throat as a disembodied voice echoed within the chamber.

“ _What do you want, assassin?_ ” it asked, hissing slowly.

It sounded so disgustingly slimy to her, and the sheer volume of the voice rattled her insides uncomfortably. Her head was busy enough without someone else inside of it. She scowled, snarled angrily, and started to swing punch after punch at the wrist of the giant dead hand.

At first it didn’t seem like she was making any progress. For a long, exhausting, while it felt truly hopeless. It looked as if she was only managing to make a gigantic muddy mess of her head with each strike. Soon the voice cursed and retreated, The hand was nearly severed from its arm and was constantly oozing the strange glistening substance all over the ground. The fog began to retreat and fade and the watery red lights were now flickering from behind her, staring past and locked on the retreating ghost.

She watched in amazement as a pack of gigantic white coated beasts flocked after the hand. Their angry jaws snapped at and tore the hand until there was nothing left. She barely noticed the disembodied screaming as it echoed through her head.

Snapping awake she grumbled nonsensically and rubbed at her forehead. A warm wet sensation was sliding down her arm and she sat upright, staring down at her hands. The knuckles on both looked like they had been seared raw. Beads of blood were slowly forming on the flayed skin and dripping onto her and her blanket.

“Wh… what?” she whispered hoarsely, wiggling her fingers.

The door to her room flew open and four troopers stepped in, blasters up. She looked at them with an expression of pure, honest confusion. Once they were content that she was not under attack and no one was hiding in the room they turned to her.

“Are you alright?” one asked.

Sarrai nodded slowly, a little unsure, “I think so….”

She swung off the bed and eyed the crew warily. In the dim light of her room the eyes on their helms shone a faint red. She furrowed her brow in concern.

“You were screaming.” another pointed out, a little nervously.

That explained the pain in her throat, “I was? Oh….” _how embarrassing._

“You’re wanted on the bridge.” The first cut in.

“Right. Thanks. You all may go.” she grumbled, blinking wearily.

After they vacated her space she rushed to the fresher, cleaned her wounds well and wrapped them before getting dressed in new clothes. As quickly as she could she made for the bridge. She didn’t want to keep her general waiting.

When she neared her destination she slowed her pace slightly and gathered herself. She needed to be professional. She didn’t want to let him down.

“You sent for me, general?” she asked.

“It appears we’re as close as we will be getting to the base.” he told her. “You’re going to go retrieve Kylo Ren.”

“Alone?” She queried and balled her hands into fists, grimacing at the stinging pain that resulted from the simple action.

“Alone. Will that be an issue?” he asked, sharply, noting a drop of blood falling from her hands hidden in her sleeves to the floor with some, well-masked concern.

Wasn’t it supposed to be a main Resistance base? Did he expect her to just _walk_ out the front door with Kylo Ren?

_Don’t argue._

She shook her head, “No, sir. No issue. Just tell me which transport I can take.”

She’d done more with less, but she didn’t have a very good feeling about this. Going alone to retrieve something as small as an information chip was one thing, but bringing back a person was another entirely. She was starting to feel like she wasn't actually supposed to succeed.

Immediately she took her leave and found the small fighter that had been chosen for her. There was little to nothing stealthy about it. It screamed ‘First Order’ on every level. She frowned to herself as she slid into the cockpit, her mind buzzing as her instincts pulled her through preflight checks. She was angry and didn’t really know why. The communication feed on the console before her beeped and scrolled a message, but she ignored it.

She wasn’t just going to fly in and die… was she?

The message on the console flashed again and she scanned over it quickly.

                            “ _I want my guard back safe.”_

“Your _guard_ would be with you…,” she muttered angrily, watching it shift from talk to a message response, “the one leaving is only the hunter you chose for the job.”

She leaned over and disabled the communicator before he could respond. It felt like a childish thing to do, but she needed to focus if she was going to return at all. There was at least an ounce of regret attached to her response. She didn’t _want_ to go.

 

\----


	8. Cut Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey feeds a bound up Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW c:

The cell block was eerily quiet, and Kylo Ren was alone. He had no way to be sure if they had gone to the main base or another outpost. Not that it mattered that much. He was a little too far away to communicate with anyone that would make a difference. His back ached from the position in which he was contained. Both of his hands were held together above his head and held immobile so he couldn’t use them to use the force to escape. They seemed to have thought of everything.

He took a deep, even breath as he attempted to slip into a meditative state. It didn’t happen as easily as it usually did. Anger and regret kept derailing the calm that he was trying to create. Even if he had to physically be in this windowless, grey cell he could at least be somewhere else in his head… assuming he could get there of course.

He bit down on his own tongue, using the pain as a point of focus to pull himself into his own head with a faint taste of copper on his palate. He remembered the reassuring weight of his lightsaber in his hand, and the raw power it used to reinforce within him. He tilted his head back towards the ceiling with his eyes shut gently.

Kylo Ren knew he wasn’t _really_ completely alone. There was always the threat… or promise that the Supreme Leader could reappear at any moment. Ren was fairly certain he’d been given his next order already anyway. There was little to do but wait for Sarrai to stumble into the fortress and map the halls… likely while running and fighting for her life. She’d never been very good at fighting. His lips curled into a devious smile at the thought of the assassin getting _beaten_ by Rey. The image shattered and disappeared as the door to his cell clicked and hissed open. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to see what was going on.

Alone, Rey stepped into the cell with her hands full of what Ren could only assume was either food or torture device… or possibly both. She stepped towards him without hesitation and prodded him in the chest with what appeared to be a ration bar. He arched his brows slowly.

“Torture and food rolled into a convenient package.” he quipped.

“Most here don’t think you deserve anything.” She told him, holding the food out.

His stomach wanted the food, but his dignity wasn’t so sure. There was also a part of him that stood with the many that thought he didn’t deserve it. It smelled boring, and he felt like a gigantic child.

“You _are_ a gigantic child.” she laughed.

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before he quickly looked away.

“Eat!” she insisted, pushing it towards him again.

“You’re going to feed me?” he asked, fighting the smirk that so badly wanted to show.

“Well I can’t very well release your hands.” she had half a mind to just shove the ration bar into his mouth next time he opened it to speak. No one should take food for granted.

His lips quivered as he tried to consider the situation. “Fine.”

She shook the food in front of him expectantly and without breaking eye contact he opened his mouth. Were this situation reversed he wasn’t sure how much of gentleman he would be. Some of the thoughts that were currently surfacing made him shift uncomfortably. If this were reversed…

“Stop that.” she growled at him as he took a big bite of the tasteless ‘food’.

He tilted his head as he chewed and swallowed, “What?”

She blushed, “That thought was…”

“You know the saying ‘those who eavesdrop rarely hear things they like’?” he asked.

She punched him in the gut, “it’s not like I know how to turn you off!”

He laughed at her choice of words, even though the punch took his breath away. He kept finding himself pleasantly surprised by her.

“Punching someone who can’t fight back? Really?” he asked, grinning.

“Just- uhg,” she offered the food again, “eat so I can leave.”

“Now I don’t want to.” he teased.

She raised her brows slightly, then turned to walk away, “That’s fine.”

 _Don’t go;_ he thought, his expression almost afraid as he watched her.

“Then stop being a womp rat, Ben.” she warned, offering the rations again.

He scowled at the name she used, but took another bite. Ren was unable to respond with his mouth full. That person was dead. Ben Solo was dead, and he wasn’t going to come back. Kylo Ren had killed him and that was that. He wasn’t going to be that weak again. Han Solo’s words rang in his head every time Ren breached this subject. It was Snoke.  Snoke used you! Kylo Ren almost believed it… almost.

“That’s not my name.” he complained grabbing another bite.

Rey smirked, “That’s not what your mother says.”

Briefly, Kylo Ren considered spitting the food back at her, but instead, begrudgingly swallowed, and settled for staring daggers in silence. Sometimes he still reminisced about Leia Organa-Solo when he thought the Supreme Leader wasn’t listening. He did his best to keep that attachment buried away. He knew it would only bring trouble if anyone knew he still cared, even if it was just a little. That was that little bit of light left inside of him… and Rey…

She was frozen before him, like a deer in the headlights. Gradually she reached out as if he were suddenly a poisonous animal that she needed to avoid, and put the final chunk of dry tasteless ration bar into his mouth. He chewed quietly, watching her with interest.

“Why do I hear you all the time?” she asked with a blank facade.

He shrugged and shook his head, “I don’t know. I hear you too… sometimes.” _(Most of the time,_ lately. _He liked it..._ )

“Why do you listen to that sleemo Snoke? He doesn’t care about you, Ben. You must see that he’s using you.” she queried, voice cracking slightly.

He looked at her, taken aback, “W- are you… Are you crying over me?!”

“No!” she spat stubbornly, “I’m crying for your _mother_.”

He could tell she was lying. “Is she here?” he asked, allowing the change of subject.

She shook her head, and held up a container of water with a straw sticking out, “I’m not allowed to tell _you._ Just drink this so I can leave.”

He looked at her and shook his head, “I don’t want you to go.”

 _-WEAK, PATHETIC FOOL!-_ Snoke hissed into Ren’s head.

Kylo Ren flinched and and let out a guttural grunt. He tried to push Snoke away. He wanted to stay by the warmth. He wanted the light… he wanted...

“Don’t you dare finish that thought!” she yelped pushing the bottle towards him again.

His vision was blurring as he tried to sever the thin thread that kept Snoke attached to him. Every vein in his body felt like it was on fire as he concentrated his power, searching for the source. The thread seemed to wind itself around and through many aspects of Kylo Ren. He took in a deep, jagged breath as he felt the connection evaporate and his head slumped as he blacked out. A tiny drop of blood leaked from his nose to the floor.

Rey jumped backwards to avoid getting headbutted by Ren, then called for help. Ren was _just_ too big for her to carry on her own, and he needed medical assistance _now._ The two guards that had been just outside the door rushed, and released his binders, and only barely caught him before he hit the floor.


	9. From now on we are Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible failure of a rescue mission

When Sarrai reached her destination she landed far enough away that she hoped no one thought anything of it. If anyone from the Resistance had seen her fighter they’d be waiting for her. She knew she was walking into some sort of ridiculous trap.

Zeroing in on the energy she knew to be Kylo Ren’s it only took her a moment to figure out that the whole base was underground. She paced over it, sticking to the trees and trying her best to map the area. It wasn’t easy. Everything seemed a little blurry, like someone was trying to shut her out. _That_  wasn’t a good sign. She still had to find an entrance that wasn’t the front door. It wasn’t as if she could just waltz in, take him and be on her way. This was more involved than that.

“HEY!”

She looked over her shoulder, squinting at the person addressing her. She pointed at herself and did her best to appear innocent. “Me?”

“This place is private. No trespassing.” He warned, pulling a blaster out.

She frowned, reached out with a hand, focused on the blaster and ripped it from the man’s hands using the Force. She tossed it aside and leaped towards him. Negotiating likely would have been easier, but if she was going to go down anyway she wanted it to be spectacular.

Before she got to him she heard hidden doors mechanically opening and with a smirk dropped a smoke bomb. A pallid shroud obscured her from view just long enough for her to dart past one of the guards and into the building. She turned to the door’s panel and pulled it apart. No one would be following her through _that_ door.

Now she only had to worry about what was on this side, and a way out. That was, of course, assuming she could get that far.

She took a quick breath and placed a hand against the wall. Her fingers stung, the raw flesh catching against the cloth that protected her. She was going to have to avoid hand to hand combat if she could.

“Kylo Ren, where are you?” she whispered.

 _-Master Ren, to you, girl.-_ he answered.

“That’s less than helpful. Do you want me to come to you, or not?” she grumbled while following the passage cautiously.

 _-Mind your tongue. You’re still mine.-_ Ren reminded her.

This was now a lie, of course, but she was blissfully unaware that Ren had cut all ties to Snoke. She did, however, note that his energy was different. She pushed on, despite her concerns and the fact that all of her instincts were screaming at her to stop.

“Not if I don’t come get yoooou- oh…” she turned the corner to see a group of soldiers running towards her.

 _-I’m not sure you have a choice.-_ it was almost sing-songy as if he were enjoying it.

“Come on now, master, have you even met me?” she asked, bolting in the opposite direction of the oncoming attackers.

 _-Let them catch you.-_ everyone _here_ was safer with her in custody of the resistance.

“What?!” she turned another corner and ducked behind an unattached service panel.

There was no response. She didn’t want to disobey but that seemed like to opposite of progress, and there was no guarantee that they’d take her to him. If they were smart they’d keep the two as far away from each other as possible. As much as she hated the idea she had to get to him and away from all the guards somehow. She settled against the cold door and waited for everything to calm down. For all they knew she would have hightailed it right out of there. That would have been the sane thing to do. She crossed her fingers that the Resistance fighters knew nothing about her.

Just then a strange fuzzy, buzzing sensation began in her head. It made her momentarily disoriented. Disembodied voices and static seemed to be broadcasting directly into her head. This was nothing like when Ren spoke to her. This whole situation was making her concerned. There were far too many variables now. She needed to leave.

“Sar---. This -- Lieutenant Mitaka. Are y-- reading me?” it was choppy, but it was there.

She nodded, hoping it translated well enough. She hadn’t a clue how this worked, or even what really was happening.

“Where’s Hux?” she asked stubbornly, wondering why _Mitaka_ was the one feeding into her head. It made her extremely uncomfortable.

“We’re momentarily severing off your connection to the force--”

 _-WHAT-- what are you doing? Let them--_ Ren was angry.

With her connection to the force stifled she no longer had a line to Kylo Ren. She didn’t really feel any different… she didn’t use her powers very often anyway. None of her teachers had been force-sensitive so she learned everything the way anyone else did. Her abilities were usually a big help with locating people and mapping areas though.

“H-how?” she stuttered

“Long story. The general did some research on you. The control modifier in your head is... broken, but still somewhat functions.” Mitaka confessed.

“Control modifier? What?” she chirped nervously.

That certainly explained a few things.

“You didn’t know?” He was honestly surprised.

She shook her head, vision blurring. _Tears, really?_ “Where’s the general?”

“Listen --re, assassin. There’s been a change in our s--ategy. You need to get _out_ of there no-.” the lieutenant commanded.

She furrowed her brow, “But… Ren.”

“Is - traitor -ow, Four se-en one thre-.” Mitaka informed.

Those numbers sounded so strange now, “ _Where’s the general?_ ” she snarled.

Mitaka pursed his lips, “That’s none of your concern. Turn on your co-m. This f-rm of ----unication --n’t very re---ble.”

She didn’t like getting directions from Mitaka, but was compelled to listen anyway. She turned the small device and put in the earpiece. “Better?” her tone was caustic.

“Quiet! Now get out of there. I’ll direct you through to the nearest exit.”

_That voice._

She swallowed, suddenly more composed, “Yes, sir, general.”

“Left down this hallway. It should lead you to the main hall.” he instructed.

She wanted to trust him, “Shouldn’t I be going _away_ from the center of the hive?”

There was naught but silence on the other end. She should have known better than to question him at all. She did as she was told and sure enough came upon a large open room with gigantic roots sprawling across the ceiling and walls. It was strangely beautiful. It was also crawling with Resistance personnel.

“Next order, boss?” she asked quietly.

“Don’t rush me, _Sarrai._ ” he tsked, almost playfully, “Go left again. There should be a small corridor. It might be guarded.”

She shivered at the sound of her name, “Yessir.”

It certainly was guarded, but only by one person and it was far enough from the main walkway that it was easy enough to take them out quietly. Soon she was well on her way to the outside of the base,

“I’m sorry, by the way.” she whispered.

“You’re forgiven.” he said very quickly, “Keep on course.”

“Yes, general.” she murmured

Quick footsteps were approaching behind her. She spun, just in time to dodge as a staff flew past her head, blowing her hood off of her head.

It was Rey, and she was intent on stopping the assassin.

Sarrai didn’t have time to collect herself before the next attack came. Rey’s staff cracked across her forearm and the back of one of her hands as Sarrai tried to block the staff from hitting any of her vital areas. It was a terrible, yet necessary move.

Sarrai cried out in pain and grasped the staff, her teeth grinding together as she began a tug of war over the weapon. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold on long with the state her hands were in, but she tried her best, even as she could feel blood leaking down her fingers. The wounds on one of her hands had been reopened by the impact from Rey’s staff. Incensed by the pain she was experiencing Sarrai swiftly turned and hooked a foot behind the staff in Rey’s grip and launched it as far away as she could before tackling and pinning her aggressor. They grappled on the floor, kneeing and punching at each other ferociously.

Knowing full well where her opponents obvious weak spot was, Rey caught one of her combatants hands and pinned it against the rough ground with a quick, jarring movement. Sarrai yowled and her eyes widened as the pain rippled up her arm and her eyes watered.

 _“Get out of there, now!!”_ Hux commanded.

“Yessir.” she hissed as evenly as she could through clenched teeth.

She knocked Rey away, and as fast as she was able, ran away, dodging and ducking around people and corners as she headed towards any exit. A few blaster shots only narrowly missed her and she cursed as she kicked open the exit. A luckier shot struck her on the back of her right shoulder. The impact twisted her and she tumbled out onto the grassy ground. Rolling back to her feet as quick as she could she made for her ship.

Only meters from her destination another blast took her feet out from under her and she crashed against the ground.

“Uhg.” she groaned and flopped onto her back in a daze..

She was trying to listen. She was trying to leave but if Rey kept giving chase, Sarrai was going to have to finish this fight, and she had to admit that she was much more interested in getting back to the star destroyer alive. She stared at the sky trying to make everything stop spinning but Rey’s staff cracked across her chest, pinning her down.

“Don’t move and I won’t hurt you.” Rey offered.

Sarrai mumbled, “No promises.”

“Clumsy. Very unlike you.” general Hux commented.

Her face reddened. Hux was right, of course, and she was absolutely furious with herself for it. She was usually precise, and calculated, but instead she felt scattered and weak. Her hands stung and her bones ached. She wasn’t in her best form….

“What are you doing here?” Rey demanded.

She arched a brow and smirked, “You don’t know?”

“You’re not stupid enough to be here for Ben, are you?” Rey asked incredulously.

“Unfortunately... I am.” she wrinkled her nose, “Or I’m made to be.” the second half was said much quieter and angrier than the first.

The staff against Sarrai’s chest jerked and ground hard against her. She winced and glared at Rey.

“You’re with the First Order.” Rey accused.

“Obviously.” Sarrai answered bitterly and squirmed beneath Rey’s weapon as it dug, unforgiving, against her ribs.

“Help incoming.” the general announced in Sarrai’s ear.

Both female’s attention shifted to the sky as a First Order tie fighter screamed past and fired at the ground nearby. Sarrai used the distraction to knock the other off balance and she made her way to her own transport. She slid into the cockpit and skipped most of her launch protocol in favor of a speedy escape.

“Coming back.” she alerted.

“Good.” he sighed, and she could hear the relief in his tone, “come home.”

 _Home?_ She didn’t say anything for a long moment, “Y-yessir.”

 

\----

 


	10. Trust Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reylo smut. As promised.  
> I'm only sorry it's so short. :I

Using her staff to steady herself, Rey watched as the twin tie fighters disappeared. No one was prepared to give chase. They needed to prepare their defenses if the First order was going to mount an attack on the small base. She dusted herself off and walked back inside, closing the bent door behind herself. The space felt different. That whole face-off against the assassin had been more difficult than she’d anticipated. She had a feeling like that wasn’t the last she was going to see of Sarrai.

- _ Ben?-  _ she asked, trying to make sure he was at least still conscious.

There was a long moment of absolute silence before he responded. He wasn’t used to hearing that name at all. He was so very sure that he’d wiped ‘Ben Solo’ from existence, but that appeared to be another thing he’d failed at. Deep within the base, he was lying, quite free, on a bed in the med-bay with the biggest headache he’d ever had in his life. He had tried to help trap the assassin, but Snoke had alerted the First Order that Ren had abandoned them. Somehow she’d shut him out completely and ran off.

_ -Rey.-  _ he answered. Speaking like this was painful at the moment.

_ -Stop. I’m coming to see you.-  _ she told him.

He let himself rest back against the pillow, and rubbed his forehead. Today was a start, but there was so much he had to set right. Most of this was his fault. He had a long way to go. It felt so incredibly strange. He hardly knew what to call himself now, ‘Kylo Ren’ didn’t seem comfortable or correct anymore. Nothing felt right. He was making mistakes all over. His head had never ever been as quiet as it was now. He needed her to say something. He…

She walked through the door and straight to his side. He tried to lift himself up to greet her, but it made his head spin. Valiantly, he fought the urge to lie back down. Instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

None of the medicine they had to offer him seemed to be doing anything to give him relief. He supposed that this was something only time could heal. Snoke had been part of him for years. He’d been ingrained in so many aspects of Ben’s life that it made him feel ill.

Her fingers grazed along his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

“The assassin got away,” Rey told him, “...and you’re burning up. I’ll call someone.”

“Rey, stop…” He grabbed her wrist, “they’ve given me all they can right now.”

She clearly didn’t like that answer, “Did they say what happened?”

“It’s just strain. I’ll be okay in time.” he reassured, smiling softly.

She nodded, but appeared unsure, “Maybe we should move you to the other base.”

He didn’t have to ask why. That was where Leia was for the time being. He wasn’t quite as opposed to the idea as he once had been. It was still a harrowing concept to Ben, but he was coming to terms with the fact that it had to happen at some point. It was sort of amazing how much she seemed to care for him, when only a short time ago they might have tried to kill each other. 

“Okay.” he finally said, entwining his fingers with hers mindlessly. 

“Really?” she asked, looking at him slightly concerned.

He looked up at her and nodded, “Yes.”

“I’ll go make some arrangements then.” she announced and made to pull away.

His hand tightened around hers and he tugged her towards himself. He didn’t want to be alone. They could call someone and set a transport to see Leia later. For now he wanted Rey’s attention. 

Ben moved slow and affectionately, sliding his hands along her arms and over her shoulders as he pulled her close and tucked her against his side. Her soft scent filled his nostrils as he took in a ragged breath and his headache seemed to evaporate. He nestled his face into the crook of her neck, offering a barrage of delicate kisses trailing upward and along her jawline until his lips brushed against hers. She pressed herself against him with a soft moan as her tongue skimmed along his lips and with his eyes half-lidded in contentment, he parted his lips for her, his own tongue slipping against hers as the rest of the world seemed to melt away. Insistently their hands pulled at each other as if they believed they could somehow get closer together.

Playful fingers tugged at the hem of her pants and he glanced down at her with a questioning expression. He didn’t want to push her further than she wanted to go. She glanced up at him and gave the tiniest of nods, her arms draping over his neck as he pulled her back into a kiss, his hand sneaking under the front of her pants and rubbing gently at her wetness. She wiggled out of her frustratingly restricting garments, her breath catching as he brushed against her slit with determined digits. He smiled, throwing the thin sheet onto the floor, and tugging the medical gown off of himself. 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he pulled her back against his body. Feeling her skin against his made him feel wild and needy, but he fought his instincts so he could take his time and savor this moment. With his eyes, he drank her in, memorizing each mesmerising curve and every freckle that life on a desert planet had bestowed upon her warm skin. He gently pressed a digit into her warmth. Amazed by the heat that radiated from her, he gently ground himself against her. 

“I’m not that breakable.” she murmured against his lips, pausing their kiss for a moment that felt far too long for both of them. 

“Oh?” he asked, hands roving towards her rear and gripping firmly as he gradually pushed his cock into her warm wetness.

Both of them seemed to stop breathing for a moment when he was fully buried within her. Forehead to forehead, they moaned while he pressed into her depths, their noises only slightly stifled by the next heated kiss. His hands gripped at her hips, guiding her up and down along his cock slowly. Rey leaned against his chest, her fingers entwining in his hair as she worked to meet each of his passionate thrusts. 

They seemed to fade into each other as they gave in to instinct, sharing the sensations they were experiencing with each other without any effort or even meaning to. They pushed each other over the edge and saw stars as they sparked each other’s peak at the same time. He clutched her against his chest, kissing her everywhere he could reach until laughing she asked him to stop. 

Smiling he placed a final kiss upon her lips. The duo were suddenly very aware that they were naked in the middle of a room with an unlocked door and rushed to clean up and get dressed again. He found his usual clothes and pulled them on. They’d been cleaned at some point. He had no idea how most of this particular day had gone between severing his ties with Snoke and Rey walking into the room. That was fine… except for the fact that Sarrai was out there alive still. She had much knowledge of the area now.

“Here, let me-” she offered, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair trying to make his wild hair at least appear like they hadn’t just done what they did.

He smiled, leaning his head down to give her a better reach. “Or we could just… go.”

She nodded and pulled back, “Let’s do that.”

Together they left to find a transport. Ben still worried about seeing his mother again, but he tried to not let it show. It didn’t matter what expression he had on his face though, Rey saw right through it all. Once upon a time he would have seen that as a weakness but now it was comforting to him. He let her lead the way to the transports.

“Rey…” he started, “maybe we should talk about abandoning this post.”

She wrinkled her nose as she walked between the ships trying to choose the right one, “And why would we do that?”

“Because Sarrai will tell the First Order everything,” he answered, “in fact, she already may have by now. This place isn’t safe anymore.”

Rey paused with her hand on the hull of a red and beige patterned x-wing and shook her head, “Are you scared of her, Ben?”

“Not her… not her alone, anyway. More so what the Order is capable of.” he admitted.

“You’re mad I didn’t kill her.” Rey noted as she hopped into the cockpit of the fighter.

_ Yes… a little.  _ “They’re probably on their way here already.”

“We can talk to general Leia about it when we get to her.” Rey offered, “Now get in.”

He slid into the gunner’s seat behind her and quickly noted where all the controls were situated. He didn’t want to overthink this. “Let’s go then.”

Quickly they took off to their new destination together. Ben couldn’t shake the nagging feeling in his gut that as long as Sarrai was out there, Rey wasn’t safe. 

* * *

 


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarrai makes it back to the finalizer. Interesting things happen between her and Hux.
> 
> smut~ <3

Sarrai was able to hold it together long enough to make it back to the _finalizer_ before she collapsed against the console of her fighter. Between her head and the mildly throbbing wounds on her hands, right leg, shoulder and back she was more drained than she cared to admit. The cold metal of the console against her skin was a huge relief. She didn’t open the hatch right away, instead opting to relax and gather her thoughts for a while, alone, in the cockpit. The silence was welcome. She didn't think anyone was in a hurry to see her. With her connection to the Force muted it seemed so much quieter in her head. She only looked up when the hatch hissed open. Someone had overridden the controls of her fighter remotely. She groaned at the light and buried her face against her forearms.

“No.” she muttered. “Not ready.”

“You’re bleeding on First Order property.”

She opened an eye and peered over her arms, to see general Hux standing before her with his hands behind his back. His expression was stern as usual, but he seemed slightly concerned behind that mask. Sarrai was a little more than fairly certain she’d been careful and kept the mess localized with fabric she’d ripped from her coat.

She sat up and looked around quickly. “But… it’s only on me?”

“Precisely. Get out here.” he commanded.

“Yes, sir.” she responded dutifully, knowing full well that this was going to _hurt._

With some difficulty she managed to crawl out of the fighter and slide along the hull until her feet hit the floor. Her right leg tried to give out but she managed to steady herself by leaning onto the ship. She winced, as the raw flesh on her back and knuckles stung at every movement she made. Feeling a little pathetic she did her best to avoid eye contact.

The general bit back his concern, and beckoned her forward down the steps. He’d be there if she slipped, but he wasn’t about to rush to her and take her in his arms. It seemed like poor form... but so did watching her struggle. He settled for moving to the bottom of the platform and holding out a hand for incentive.

Her mouth twitched into a frown for a mere moment before she regained her facade and managed to walk down the steps a little like a newborn eopie. He did have to catch her at the bottom, but he kept her at arm’s length. He looked around and beckoned a nearby trooper over to help. Effortlessly the trooper lifted her up and she didn’t argue, only looked over at the general with a bewildered expression. He gave a small nod in her direction.

The next couple of days she spent in what felt like complete isolation. Much of her time was spent sleeping and full of pain meds that made her feel cloudy and kept her sleep free of dreams for the most part. She was thankful for that. Apart from the med droids and the doctor that came in once in awhile, she was mostly left alone to heal. With some reluctance, Hux had granted her back her connection the force, so she took time to meditate when ever she could.

When general Hux finally came to check on her he walked in on her fighting with a med-droid over a bandages placement. She had a foot on its top and it had a bloody square of fabric in it’s pincers.

“ _Sarrai!_ ” he said it like a curse and she instantly backed off, letting the droid finish.

She sat down with a defeated scowl after the droid wheeled away.

“Are you so bored you have to harass my droids?” he asked, thoroughly amused.

She shook her head, “Sorry, general.”

He closed the gap between them and ran a finger across the blast mark across the top of her right shoulder. It crossed his mind that he might have to hire a better doctor to deal with her, but it also seemed likely that she’d been stifling progress by being difficult for them. When he looked from the scar to her he found that she was staring up at him, quietly with an expectant and nearly nervous expression.

“The doctor says you’re ready to get back to work, and from what I’ve seen I’m inclined to agree.” he told her.

“That’s...,” she paused uncertainly, “I will be at _your_ side this time, right?”

The time spent alone wasn’t time she enjoyed. Not really. If anything prolonged periods in her own head were more like torture than anything. Particularly now that she had developed a tendency to dwell on the fact that she’d been betrayed by one of the few people that she had allowed herself to trust. It seethed within her, burning at her insides and leaving an ever growing darkness in it’s wake. She closed her eyes slowly, trying to drown the anger.

“I have an odd feeling you won’t listen to anyone else,” he smirked and sat beside her, nudging her gently with his elbow, “but there will be rules. I’m not as lenient as _Kylo Ren_ was.”

There was more beneath his smirk than he let on. He’d had extensive research done on the type of modifier that had been placed in her head when she was small and he learned a thing or two about what it could be used for. He was being literal, She wouldn’t listen to anyone that wasn’t him, unless he instructed her to.

She flinched at the mention of her old master’s name. A wave of frustration rippled through her, but she shook it away, “My allegiance is here. To you.”

He stood and headed towards the door, his hands folded behind his back. He glanced back at her but kept moving forward, “Come.”

She responded immediately to the sharp command, taken off guard by the familiarity with which he ordered her around. It didn’t bother her. He lead her in silence through the halls until they reached a corridor with only one large door. He put his code in and it quietly opened to allow them entrance into his quarters.

Once they were inside he was more relaxed, but only minimally. Brendol was still very much the demanding, poised general she was used to, only much less worried about prying eyes and unwanted opinions. With a wave of his arm he invited her further into his space.

His quarters were very much like him: sleek, with sharp corners and hard lines. Black with clean white and gleaming metal accents. She was almost afraid to step anywhere, and it seemed to make him smile. It was only as clean as it was because he spent so little time here.

“You delight in my discomfort?” she asked with a smile, arching a brow curiously.

Chuckling, he shook his head and lead her into his main living area and sat down on what appeared to be the only chair in the room with a smile parting his lips, “Come.”

There was barely a moment of hesitation before she made her way across the room. He watched her move intently, his head tilted back proudly as if he were royalty on a throne about to accept fealty. Finally she stood before him, her knees brushing the chair between his parted legs. Nervously she rubbed at her forearms and glanced downward, her cheeks flushing faintly.

One of his hands reached out to put an end to her fidgeting. He was guilty of similar things when he was anxious, so seeing her act like that only served to endear her to him. His hand wrapped tight around her wrist and tugged her gently towards his lap. “Sit.”

“Ah- yessir.” she mumbled turning around before him.

Impatient he reached out and grasped her by the hips, pulling her onto his lap. His chin rested lightly on her shoulder “Don’t hesitate next time.”

Nodding softly she bit her lip, strangling the noise that tried to slip out at the sensation of his breath against her skin and his low, lusty voice in her ear, “Y-yes, general.”

Attentive hands slid along her stomach towards her breasts, but before he reached them he pulled away and held both hands up to her, wiggling his digits, “Remove my gloves.”

When she started to lift her hands to start he knocked them back. Sarrai glanced back at the mischievously smiling general with uncertainty at first, then, licking her lips she turned back to his hands, giving in to his request. She leaned towards his left first, and her lips brushed along the inside of his hand until she met the end of his pointer finger. The scent of leather clouded her senses as she carefully slid her teeth against the tip of the finger, making sure to only grab glove before pulling away. She repeated the process with each of his digits, and the thumb methodically until she pulled the glove all the way off.

He hummed gently at the sight of his loyal guard and new companion with one of his gloves dangling from her maw. He tapped his other hand against her side impatiently, while his newly bare hand slipped under her top. His well-manicured nails dragged gently along her sensitive flesh. Sarrai let out a slight squeak and twitched against him, her teeth biting down on the glove in her mouth.

“Drop that.” he commanded.

Immediately she opened her mouth, the article tumbling into her lap, then to the floor noiselessly. There was a hint of frustration in her expression that made him let out a short, cutting laugh. Hux, then grabbed her by the chin with his gloved hand, fingers rolling over her lips rather roughly, while his other hand danced along the hem of her pants, then forced it’s way under. She stiffened and moaned as his fingers found their mark. He used the opportunity to slide two gloved fingers into her open mouth without resistance. She closed her lips around the digits, teeth barely resting against them as she suckled.

His nose grazed her earlobe softly, “Careful.”

“Mhmm.” she answered around his fingers, her eyes closed, but just scarcely.

The digits in her mouth wiggled, and she pressed her tongue between them playfully. She still had to rid him of this second glove, but she wasn’t in much of a hurry and his attention to her clit was making it hard for her to concentrate. With a muffled whimper she bucked her hips towards his hand. Gradually the leather-clad hand pulled back. She gripped at the fabric at the tips of the fingers and pulled back with a playful grunt. He helped her somewhat this time and grasped the empty glove in his hand, tossing it to the side.

“Well done.” he praised; his newly nude hand slipping under her shirt and gravitating towards a breast.

Between the hand down her pants, and the one with the thumb rubbing over her nipple she was effectively pinned between his arms. He hadn’t planned it that way, it was a happy coincidence. She hissed through her teeth, her head rolling back against his shoulder as she neared release. He tilted forward and bit down on her shoulder, both hands pausing, denying her the relief of her peak. The exasperated noise she emitted only made him smile.

“You’re mine now.” he reminded her, “I choose when.”

She huffed and nodded, teeth clenched as he wiggled his fingers inside of her to emphasize his point. He retreated and both hands drifted to rest against her stomach, hugging her tightly against himself for a short moment. He hadn’t allowed himself much time for this sort of thing in a long while. He’d had his eye on her ever since she dropped from the service hatch on the bridge of the _finalizer…_ except Kylo Ren had taken her attention instead. Hux had every intention of erasing him from her memory in every possible way.

She was starting to believe the connection she’d felt that day was to the general, but was intercepted, so to speak, by Kylo Ren. It made sense, she guessed, and she was where she was supposed to be now. She knew _that_ much to be true.

He kissed at her neck and she blushed each time he placed one against her pale skin. Cold blue eyes glanced at her mischievously and he released her, then nudged her off of his lap. Hux took the opportunity to rid himself of his pants. He let out a soft breath of relief as his hard cock was released from it’s confines. She was perched on her knees between his legs, peering up at her as innocently as her scarlet-hued eyes would allow. He knew better.

He leaned back against the chair, eying her rather possessively as he considered what was going to happen next. His right hand was absently stroking himself and she seemed to be quite taken with the show. It wasn’t going to be free.

“On your feet. Remove your clothes.” he commanded.

Eagerly she complied, shedding her top first, then her pants, leaving her with only a bandanna around her neck, wraps around her forearms and socks. When she started to pull at one of the bindings on her arms he grabbed her wrist.

He decided he rather liked how they looked, “That’s enough. Come back.”

She didn’t hesitate this time, moving gracefully towards him and sliding onto the chair, a knee on either side of his lap. Moving with some uncertainty, she nuzzled against the crook of his neck, nibbling carefully as she felt him lining himself up. His fat cockhead rubbed up and down teasingly slowly along her slit. She rolled her hips towards him impatiently. A bare hand grasped at her hip and he groaned softly as he pulled her down on his length.

Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her flush against his body, filling her so perfectly. Eyes fluttering closed she leaned against him, arms draping over his neck. She was his prize for being patient for all those years with _damned_ Kylo Ren. A beautiful, shiny medal to hang around his neck.

“Oh kriff, _Sarrai_.” he growled, starting to bounce her on his lap.

She rose and fell with him, instinctively falling into his rhythm with her forehead resting against his shoulder. Her breaths were short and her hands on his back needier with every motion they made together. He bowed his head, cheek brushing softly against hers.

They lost track of time together. His commanding, adamant lips moved against hers, and sent Sarrai into a spiralling trance that left her desperate for more of him. One of his hands strayed from her hip and cradled the back of her head, fingers clutching at her dark locks unceremoniously. Her jaw slackened as she cried out for him, fingers digging at his upper arms as she was lost in the tidal wave of her peak. He released her head, hand tracing back down her form. His movements slowed slightly as she twitched and sighed, relaxing against him again.

She leaned her head on his, a sharp whine slipping from her as his hands tightened on her hips tight enough to leave bruises in the shape of his fingers. She didn’t care, and he was too wrapped up in the moment to apologize. Besides, that wasn’t his style. He held her fast to himself as he ground into her, painting her depths with his seed. She arched in his grip, eyes pinching shut as a muted wail of pleasure escaped. Her whole body shivered and he held her close, meticulously kissing along her collarbone. Hesitantly he released her hips, looping his arms around her waist. He lifted his head, nose bumping against hers and he placed a rough kiss on her lips.

“Oh.” she mumbled breathlessly against his lips, her eyes half-lidded.

He smiled, eyes closing gradually, “Good girl.”

“Please don’t leave.” she whispered, burying her face in the curve of his neck. She was not impressed with herself in this moment of weakness in his presence. Anxiety was clawing it’s way up her spine and into her head again as she waited for a response or any indication at all that he felt anything for her at all. She felt safe with Hux, which may have been the farthest thing from the truth now that Kylo Ren was on the opposing team, but it didn’t stop her. He made her feel strong.  

 _Kriff, he did care for her…_ he said nothing for a long while, only held her lightly. He leaned back against the large throne-like chair, taking her with him carefully until she was curled up against his chest. Brendol Hux had no intention of leaving her behind or alone anywhere ever again, but he wasn’t about to say it out loud.

“Welcome home.” he sighed finally, arms tightening around his new guard and lover.

She sniffled slightly, biting back her emotions even in her exhausted state.

Both knew that there was much work to do now. Without the starkiller around they had to move onto a new plan. Snoke was playing his cards close to his chest as usual, but the general had different ideas as to what he wanted. He wouldn’t truly be happy without the galaxy eating out of his palm, but for now Sarrai would be enough, and she was more than content to help.


End file.
